


Identity

by CharacteristicallyMinor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacteristicallyMinor/pseuds/CharacteristicallyMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the Doctor's Wife when the Doctor doesn't know who she is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

River defined herself by the Doctor. She was his victim, his murderer, his wife. But now, he was younger every time she saw him. He had only met her a handful of times, and he didn't love her. His love had been the one constant point in her life, and without it, she was lost. 

She didn't know who she was without him. She didn't want to know, for fear of discovering that she was still Mels, the amoral weapon of the Church. For fear of learning Ithat it was only him who kept her from being a cold-hearted killer.


End file.
